


Figuring

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [106]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie et al venture to the club.  The venturing takes some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figuring

**Author's Note:**

> Part three, "Death Defying Acts."

It’s one-thirty in the afternoon when Sookie’s phone alarm rings and she rolls over to turn it off.  She and Jason are set up in the smallest of the guest rooms, which might have belonged to Bill’s child or children long ago, but she doesn’t want to think about that and anyway it’s already been halfway renovated for the shelter, set up as a safe space in case there are guests who, for whatever reason, might need to be more removed from the others; it’s two twin beds and a little loveseat, some miscellaneous furniture that looks like it’s sort of just there because getting rid of it wasn’t important.

Jason, to her amusement, is asleep not on the other bed or the sofa but in a nest of blankets on the floor beside her, and she reaches down to nudge him, asking, “Thought you’d trip any intruders who came lookin’ to snatch me out of my bed?” with a smirk.

“Hrrmmmfff,” Jason grumbles, rolling onto his side with his arm thrown over his eyes even though the only light is the lamp Sookie just switched on.  “Just seemed like something to do.”  He knows that his sister can keep herself safe, but he would never keep from providing backup when it’s needed.

“You still up for goin’ with me to the club?” she asks.  “I can go alone if you’d rather not.”

“We don’t know what’s goin’ on with that bullshit vampire… dude,” he shrugs, sitting up.  “I’m not leavin’ you alone till it’s taken care of.”

She nods.  “You wanna go tell someone else what we’re up to so they don’t worry?”

“Lemme just get pants on,” he agrees.

 

* * *

 

It’s Devi and Rhys he tells, and they get it in their heads that they’re going to come with, safety in numbers and if nothing else, it’s known to everyone that Devi is good with a gun.  Between her and Jason, they should have no problem.

Then Devi goes to tell Nicole, who goes to tell the Bellefleur girls, which means that before anyone can get out the door there’s a troop of baby fairies in their jammies coming down the stairs like they’re about to start singing “So Long, Farewell.”

“You’re goin’ to the club?” Charlaine asks, hands on her hips.  “To see our mom?”

“We’re goin’ to see my godfather, technically,” Sookie says.  “See if he knows anything about this Warlow shit.  It’s the best lead we’ve got.”

“We’re comin’ too,” Adilyn says imperiously.  “We’ll be safe at the club, we’ll be safe with you guys.”

“Don’t try to tell us otherwise,” Danika adds.

“Have you at least called your dad today?” Sookie sighs, because that makes it seem a little more reasonable.

“Yes,” Braelyn declares.  “Or, well, texted.  Last night.  And I’ll text him again.”

“We’re gonna go get dressed,” Adilyn announces.  “Back in a minute.”

 

* * *

 

“Willa,” Braelyn hisses, nudging her girlfriend’s shoulder.  “Willa, wake up for a second.”

“Hhhhnnnhh?” Willa asks, half-opening her eyes.  It’s something of a miracle she can even do that during the day, given her age.

“We’re goin’ to the fairy club with Sookie and Jason,” Braelyn explains.  “We’ll be back before night, ‘kay?”

“Whyyy,” Willa mumbles, turning on her side and rather blindly fumbling for Braelyn’s hand.

“Research,” Braelyn whispers.  “Now you go back to bed.  I’ll be here when you get up.”

Willa groans.  “Can’youstay,” she slurs.

“We’ll be back,” Braelyn repeats, and she gives Willa’s hand a kiss.  “Go back to sleep, honey.”

“Y’all are gross,” Charlaine says cheerfully as Braelyn watches her girlfriend slip back into the sleep of the dead.

“Whatever,” Braelyn retorts.  “We ready to go?”

“Yeah,” the other three chorus.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks for lettin’ us borrow your van,” Jason says to Nicole.

“Well, since the girls turned it into a regular field trip, I figure it’s better for you than trying to do a caravan,” she shrugs.  “She’s not the fanciest of vehicles, but she’ll do you.”

“She,” he repeats.

“Her name’s Velma,” she says.

“Velma the van,” he chuckles.  “Like Scooby-Doo?”

“Like _Chicago_ ,” she smirks.

 

* * *

 

“Where is this place?” Rhys asks.

“In the middle of the field,” Charlaine says with a smile.  “Come on!”  She grabs his hand and pulls him through what looks to him like an invisible doorway, and Sookie sighs and tugs Jason along in much the same way.  Adilyn, on the other hand, has been holding tight to Devi’s hand all this while, so there’s no grabbing or sighing involved in pulling her through.

“That’s new,” Braelyn comments.

“Not entirely,” Danika shrugs.  “Nobody’s faulting you for being too preoccupied with your own girlfriend whatever to notice.”

“Why’s it worth a fuckin’ freakout sex talk when I get a girlfriend but fuckin’ not even a big enough deal that I picked up on it when Adi does?”

Adilyn pops her head back out the door.  “Maybe ‘cause all I wanna do is hold my girlfriend’s hand an’ she doesn’t have the potential, however untapped, to get addicted to my blood,” she retorts cheerfully.  “Maybe ‘cause you took one for the team and shouldered the biggest freakout sex talk.  Maybe does it matter?  C’mon, there’s shit to do.”

Braelyn and Danika shrug at each other and follow Adilyn through the door.

 

* * *

 

“We need to talk,” Sookie about shouts as soon as Claude appears in her line of vision.

“Sookie,” he calls back, trying to sound cheerful.  “What brings you here tonight?”

“Don’t play fuckin’ coy,” Sookie mutters.  “Y’all can read my mind, you know why I’m here.”

Claude sighs at Claudija and Claudette, who have appeared behind him in that way they have, and all three say in unison, “Warlow.”

“Warlow,” Sookie repeats.

“Come on,” Claudija sighs.  “We’ll talk in the back.”

Sookie and Jason follow the fairy siblings, leaving Devi and Rhys and the girls standing awkwardly in the club’s main room.  A pretty fairy boy waves coyly at Rhys and he winces, waves back, and promptly turns to face away from the writhing throng.

“Girls!” Maurella croons, coming over to say hello.

“Hi, Mom,” the Bellefleurs chorus.

“Mom?” Devi asks suspiciously.

“Yeah,” Adilyn sighs.  “Devi, this is our mom.  Mom, this is Devi.  We’re kinda…”

Maurella nods sagely.  “A pleasure, I’m sure,” she chirps before turning to ask Braelyn, “You didn’t bring yours along?”

“Daytime,” Braelyn points out.  “Not really feasible bringin’ my baby vamp girlfriend to a fairy club in the middle of the afternoon.”

“You girls certainly are adventurous,” Maurella says cheerfully.


End file.
